Surat-Surat dari Dia
by Rumput Laut
Summary: Suatu ketika, Shikamaru mendapatkan surat dari Penggemar Rahasianya. Dan kau tahu? Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan surat-surat yang dikirimkan oleh Penggemar Rahasianya itu. AU. ShikaIno.


**Surat-Surat dari Dia  
** A Naruto Fanfiction  
by _Rumput Laut_

 **.**

All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything except the story line. Or getting any financial benefit from this fanfict.  
Angst/Drama, K+ Rated, AU, OOC, Typos, Miss Typos and ect.  
Shikamaru/Ino

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru Nara menguap (lebar sekali jika kau perhatikan baik-baik). Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya. Mata tajamnya menatap tumpukan surat yang tergeletak dari tadi pagi. Ia terlalu malas membaca semuanya, karena ia tahu, itu semua palingan hanyalah surat resmi atau undangan untuknya. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus memeriksanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti Shikamaru melewatkan surat undangan resmi dari Chouji yang akan menikah tahun 2016 ini?

Dengan malas Shikamaru membaca satu persatu surat tersebut hingga akhirnya ia menemupak sepucuk surat, bersampul hitam pekat. Surat apaan ini? Pikirnya. Jarang dia menemukan seseorang mengirim surat dengan amplop hitam. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Shikamaru membuka surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk Shikamaru Nara._

 _Hai…pertama sekali maafkan aku sudah mengirim surat aneh seperti ini kepadamu. Sungguh, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku karena aku mengirimimu surat ini dengan menggunakan amplop warna hitam. Hanya saja, aku ingin suratku terlihat berbeda dan mungkin kau akan sedikit bergairah membacanya._

 _Pertama sekali, maafkan aku sudah mengirimimu surat seperti ini. Aku tahu, di zaman canggih seperti ini, surat-menyurat adalah hal yang ketinggalan zaman. Tapi, hanya dengan begini identitasku tidak diketahui. Kalau dengan menggunakan media sosial, takutnya kau bisa melacak IP addressku dan aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aneh? Iya aku tahu itu._

 _Aku—apa ya? Penggemarmu? Oh sungguh! Aku malu menulis seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku selalu melihatmu bekerja di balik jendela ini. Kau begitu gigih dan caramu bercengkrama bersama pasienmu sungguh membuatku—hatiku maksudku, menjadi hangat, entah kenapa. Yah…walaupun kenyataannya kamu memang super pemalas, tapi kali ini kau terlihat begitu gigih._

 _Teruslah bersemangat bekerja, aku selalu mendukungmu. Kau mungkin tidak punya clue siapa diriku. Tapi percayalah, kau memang akan sangat sulit menemukan diriku. Kita—saling tidak mengenal. Tapi, aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa saling mengenal—tanpa ikatan surat ini maksudku. Aku terlalu malu kalau nanti kita bertemu dan hal yang pertama kau ingat adalah aku penggemarmu._

 _Apa aku terlalu banyak omong? Eh—menulis? Tulisanku terlalu panjang? Aku harap kau tidak bosan membacanya. Mungkin ke depannya, kau akan terus menemukan suratku tergeletak di depan mejamu. Surat beramplop warna hitam. Karena dengan beginilah aku bisa menggapaimu. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu secara langsung denganmu. Hanya dengan begini aku bisa berbicara secara sepihak kepadamu._

 _Aku harap kau tidak bosan membaca suratku, Mr. Braun! Sampai jumpa lagi, ya? Aku akan terus menulis surat lagi._

 _Salam hormat,  
Penggemarmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat, ia bersandar pada kusirnya. "Siapa?" ucapnya pelan nyaris tak bersuara.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu kerja membuat lamunan Shikamaru pecah. "Nara, kau di dalam?"

Shikamaru kenal suara itu—suara orang yang ia kasihi—sudah lama sekali. "Masuk, Temari." Ucapnya pelan. Dengan berakhirnya perkataan itu, seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia tersenyum. "Ada pasien yang harus kau operasi, sayan—ah maaf, masih kebiasaan." Temari menutup mulutnya. Pipinya merona merah. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "memang, susah melupakan kebiasaan itu. Aku mengerti." Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengacak rambut wanita di depannya.

"Di mana pasiennya?"

"Mari aku antarkan, Nara."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Untuk Shikamaru Nara._

 _Apa kabar? Ini surat keduaku untuk mu. Aku harap kau tidak bosan membacanya._

 _Kemarin, kau terlihat pucat sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tampak lesu setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Apa kau tak apa? Apa pasien yang kau tangani itu…maafkan aku aku terlalu takut untuk menulisnya._

 _Apakah keluarga pasien menyalahkanmu? Aku melihatnya, di balik jendela ini aku melihat semuanya. Mereka menangis dan meneriakimu. Sungguh aku ingin segera ke sana dan meneriaki mereka. Tapi, aku tak bisa._

 _Kau tak apa? Aku harap hal itu tidak mengguncangkanmu. Aku harap semuanya baik saja karena seharian kemarin kau benar-benar terlihat lesu. Bahkan kau terlihat mondar-mandir di taman tanpa tahu tujuan._

 _Bersemangatlah…tak apa sekedar pura-pura saja, asalkan orang di dekatmu percaya kau tidak sedih lagi sehingga mereka tak mengkhawatirkanmu. Apalagi kekasihmu tersayang—Temari, ia sedih, aku melihatnya. Apa kau mau melihat wanita yang kau cintai sedih? Kalau aku, mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi—aku tak bisa._

 _Ah, aku menulis hal aneh. Kuyakin kau mungkin sudah kesal membaca suratku. Maaf, tidak bermaksud aneh, hanya saja aku ingin menyemangatimu, tapi sepertinya caraku tidak bisa. Ya, mana bisa kalau hanya melalu surat, kan?_

 _Surat konyol macam apa yang aku tulis ini…._

 _Mungkin karena efek cuaca juga yang kelam, sehingga suratnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku akhiri saja dulu, entah ini bisa menyemangatimu atau tidak. Tapi kuharap kau tetap semangat._

 _Jangan sedih dan tetaplah menjadi Shikamaru yang aku sukai—oh, gemari—favoritkan._

 _Salam hormat,  
Penggemarmu._

 _p.s. mungkin kau sudah sadar, aku menyelipkan kertas lain di dalam amplop ini. Sebuah gambar potret wajahmu yang kubuat sendiri. Semoga kau bisa bersemangat melihatnya kembali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru memeriksa amplop itu kembali, ia menemukan secarik kertas lain. Ia membukanya kemudian tersenyum. "Thanks," ucapnya.

"Kau baca apa?" suara cempreng tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemilik suara cempreng itu? Oh hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pria yang bertatto(?) kucing garis tiga di pipinya.

"Surat." Shikamaru menjawab seadanya seraya menguap.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "serius? Jaman sekarang masih ada surat-suratan?"

Shikamaru kembali menguap, "tak apa, surat-menyurat sangat klasik, kau tau."

"Surat-menyurat apa surat sepihak saja?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, "sepihak saja, aku tidak bisa membalas suratnya."

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu malas. Kemudian, ia berlalu dari hadapan Naruto Uzumaki untuk kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, memeriksa berkas pasien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk Pak Dokter_

 _Apa kau menyadarinya? Aku mengganti namamu menjadi Pak Dokter karena memang itu pekerjaanmu kurasa memanggil seperti itu lebih enak, kan, Dok? Oh! Sungguh menyenangkan. Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jangan paksakan dirimu, ya. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Tapi hanya melalui surat ini, maafkan aku tidak bisa mendukungmu secara nyata._

 _Aahh jadi melow begini._

 _Apa kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap cuaca cerah dan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap bisa menanganinya. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan ibuku. Ah dia begitu cantik datang bersama ayah. Kami makan bersama, foto bersama dan menonton film bersama. Benar-benar suatu hari yang menyenangkan. Aku lupa, aku harap kau menikmati harimu juga._

 _Tapi, ayah dan ibu terlihat terpaksa sekali—kau tahu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan saat ini mereka terlihat terpaksa sekali berusaha membuatku senang, padahal ini masih hari kerja. Tapi aku suka, mereka melakukannya demiku. Mereka membuatku terharu dan ingin menangis sekaligus._

 _Pak dokter bagaimana? Apa orang tuamu selalu berada di sisimu? Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya atau mungkin sebenernya aku pernah melihatnya tapi aku tidak menyadarinya? Dan percayalah, aku mulai bingung._

 _Kalau tidak salah, aku dengar kabar ayahmu mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi aku sampai sekarang belum menemukan orang yang mirip denganmu datang ke tempat kerjamu. Jadi aku beramsumsi orang tuamu belum pernah mengunjungimu—ah atau sebenernya aku kelewatan melihatnya? Oh tidak—aku terlihat bodoh—sungguh, lupakan._

 _Karena orang tuaku sudah pergi lagi, dan aku akan kesepian, maka jangan kaget ketika suratku tergeletak manis di mejamu lagi, ya pak dok—Shikamaru._

 _Kuharap kita bisa bertemu, suatu hari nanti._

 _Salam Hormat,  
Calon orang yang akan bertemu denganmu. (p.s. jangan tertawa—sungguh.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dearest _,_ Mr. Nara _._

 _Oh maafkanku karena tiba-tiba membuka dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Aku ingin terlihat keren walaupun aku tahu pasti ada yang salah. Ah mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba bawa-bawa soal Inggris? Oh sederhana…kemarin film yang aku tunggu akhirnya di rilis dan aku bisa menontonnya! Sungguh, aku benar-benar senang sekali._

 _Apa kau tahu?_ The Hateful Eight _? Sutradaranya sama dengan yang menyutradarai film_ Kill Bill _, film yang kusukai. Siapa sangka di saat pelirisannya, aku bisa menontonnya langsung? Woah, awalnya memang akan membosankan, tapi di saat pertengahan—di saat konflik mulai terjadi, barulah aku benar-benar menahan nafas_. It's too _—aku tidak tahu harus menulis bagaimana dan aku tahu kau pasti mengerti perasaanku._

 _Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tertarik pada sebuah film? Aku sangat ingin kau menontonnya karena filmnya sangat menyenangkan. Dan sangat menyenangkan jika orang yang kau sukai juga menontonnya._

 _Oh tidak, maaf—bukan begitu, orang yang aku kagumi. Saya harap Temari tidak melihat suratku. Kalaupun ia melihat, aku harap kau mengerti, Temari. Aku hanya menganggumi orang yang kau cintai—tak lebih._

 _Surat kali ini memang pendek, tapi aku sungguh entahlah, menikmatinya? Mungkin seperti itu._

 _Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi disuratku berikutnya, Mr. Nara._

 _Salam Hormat,  
_ The one who wacthes 'The Hateful Eight' _(jangan tertawa, aku tahu pelafalanku salah)_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru melipat kertas yang ia baca. Ia menatap langit. "Firasatku buruk," ucapnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****Ide cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari Novel "Daddy Long Legs" karya Judy Webster(?) Barangkali ada yang membacanya juga? Kalau ada, ceritanya mungkin—mungkin akan sama karena saya beneran terpengaruh sama novel ini.

Saya sangat menghargai semua pembaca yang sudah mempir, membaca, mereveiw ataupun memfavoritkan cerita saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fict pertama saya ini. Kalau ada masukan soal penulisan saya ini atau banyak kekurangan saya minta maaf karena saya masih pemula _hiks_. Semoga ga _ilfeel_ liat tulisan saya .

Seperti biasa, sampai ketemu di cerita lanjutan dan cerita saya yang lainnya. _Adios_ ~


End file.
